This Isn't Goodbye
by nana31rauna
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing publicly! English isn't my first language, so please feel free to comment. It will help me a lot. This is a PAILY story and is set after the Paily scene in 4x23. I will continue if you guys want me to :)
1. Chapter 1

"I love you. Please forgive me"

"I do forgive you, but I don't think I could ever trust you again"

"What are you saying?"

Emily wanted to talk, she wanted to hold Paige and tell her how messed up her mind was but she saw the black car pull over and knew she had to go.

"Goodbye" and with a heavy heart she walked away.

Paige couldn't hold back her tears as she saw the black car driving away. There were 4 girls in the car but she only saw Emily. Emily, the girl she loved, the girl she knew was the one.. but why was everything falling apart? Why was Emily walking away?

These questions made her heart break even more and tears kept rolling down her quivering cheeks… but she knew, she knew this wasn't going to be easy. She knew she had to fight….

Paige was in her room, calmer than before but the questions kept messing with her emotions. She looked at her phone, expecting a text from Emily, but nothing. Two hours had passed, "where is she" Paige wondered. At this point she was more and more worried about Emily's safety. She didn't care how crushed her heart was. She didn't care how hurt she was. It was about Emily. It had always been.

It was past midnight and her hands reached for her phone. She dialed Mrs. Fields' number but quickly stopped her action. She knew calling Emily's mom and asking for her would be a terrible mistake. It would be adding fuel to fire.

On her bed she thought of their first date:

_" The first time I saw you with Maya, when I realised you were together. I finally admitted to myself that I was like you"_

_" Am I the first girl you ever kissed? "_

_" Romantic, uh? "_

_" Definitely surprised me"_

Tears quickly rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't bear the idea of losing Emily. The Emily that made her heart beat in an unusual way, the girl who made it possible for her to wake in the morning and… live.

The night seemed endless and after tossing and turning, Paige eventually fell asleep…

"Paige! Help me!"

"EMMMM?!"

She looked around her and it was just a dream. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and reached for her phone.

1 NEW MESSAGE


	2. Chapter 2

**Osakisan1: **Thank you for the comment! haha thanks to you too, for the "push" ;) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Cynidepsyche: **Thank you for the comment :) haha I didn't think it through when I wrote it that's why it was so short. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted to but I'll make it up to you on the next one! Hope you enjoy this one.

**Ness: **Thanks for the comment! :) hope you'll like this one!

[Please be reminded that I'm changing the storyline! Not following 4x23 entirely and I'll explore Paige's 1 NEW MESSAGE in the next chapter ;p]

[After the Goodbye scene; Emily's side of the story]

Emily climbed into the car, biting her lips trying to hold back her tears. She remained quiet and looked sternly at her feet as the car drove passed her girlfriend, trying hard to avoid looking at Paige. She hated herself, she hated every part of her soul for hurting Paige. She wanted to go back and take back her words but the damage was done…

"Are you okay, Em?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah.. I'm fine"

Spencer saw the tear rolling down Emily's cheeks and quickly handed her a piece of tissue.

"Thanks.."

Spencer responded with a smile and said "I know it's hard for you to swallow this, but I'm pretty sure Paige only did what she did for the best-"

Emily quickly stopped her "Spencer, please" and by now her cheeks were drenched with tears.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop talking now" and handed her more tissues.

The car ride was awfully quiet. Emily checked her phone wishing for a text from Paige but was disappointed to see a pitch, black screen.

"Damn, my phone's out"

Hannah handed her phone and said, "Here, you can use mine"

"No, it's alright.. I just hope Paige –" she suddenly stopped and sighed. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she thought of what had happened earlier… _Would she even want me after this? After all the lies? Why am I even helping Ali? The girl who broke my heart? The girl who made Paige's life a living hell… _She cursed herself and tried her best to swallow the lump in her throat

Spencer saw Emily's change of expression and put her hands around her.

"It's going to be okay, Em. Call Paige tomorrow and sort things out"

Hannah and Aria turned around and offered her words of comfort. Emily nodded, "I hope so.."

After about an hour or so of driving, Hannah pulled the car over and stopped the engine. She then yelled

"We're here!"

"SSShhhh, Hannah!" all the girls said in unison.

"What.. noone's gonna hear me!" and rolled her eyes.

The narrow road Hannah chose to pull over was really dark. The only lights were coming from the streetlights above them. The somberness of the night brought chills to all of them. They were all frightened but they knew they had each other and being scared was the last thing they should be feeling. Besides, this wasn't the first time they played in the dark….

Lay before them was this huge, spooky-looking house. The lack of lights made it hard for the girls to believe this was where Alison was hiding.

"So this is the place, huh? It looks haunted." Spencer said.

As the girls were busy peering through the window of the car, their phones suddenly beeped.

_WHAT'S DARKER THAN DARKNESS? –A_

Screams filled the night as everything suddenly went pitch black.

**What do you guys think? :)**

**Comment on anything!**

**Thank you xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: **Thank you =) hope you'll enjoy this new one!

**Yulebrinner25: **Ahh I love Paily so much! Too much I think :p Thank you for the comment, I really appreciate it. Hope you'll like this new one too!

**Ness: **haha here's a new chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it :) Thanks again!

**Cyanidepsyche**: haha here's a longer one for you :p

**Amy: **Yes! Emily's feelings need to be exposed too! haha. Thank you, Amy :) hope you like this new chapter!

Thank you for the reviews!

I was planning to update during the weekends but I was too eager to continue! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it :)

[Morning after the Goodbye scene: Paige POV]

1 NEW MESSAGE

_Paige, Emily and her friends are in danger. _

_I know where they are._

_Meet me at The Brew in an hour._

_Too important to tell you over the phone_

Paige's eyes widened and her heart started to race. She couldn't think straight and the deafening sound of her heartbeat was making it worse. She felt suffocated and wanted to scream. She stood up quickly but this motion made her dizzy and she fell back on her bed.

_Damn! _

Regaining her composure, she reached for her phone and dialed Emily's number.

_Come on, Em. Please answer the phone.._

_Em, please be safe. I need you… _

She tried countless times but there was no use as Emily's phone was dead. Paige grew more and more worried. Her eyes were now filled with tears and soon enough tears were rolling down her cheeks. She looked at her watch and she had to be at The Brew in half an hour. Realising this, she rushed to take a shower and got dressed under 15 minutes.

"Mom, I need the car. I won't be long" Paige shouted as she grabbed the keys and left the house.

Paige felt numb. The Brew was just a few minutes away from her house but it felt like a long way. Growing impatient, she stepped on the gas, not realizing she was already going at top speed. Paige was lucky there wasn't much traffic that day, with that kind of speed she could've killed herself.

"Finally" Paige sighed.

She ran into The Brew and saw the tall brunette sitting down, sipping hot coffee.

"Oh, hi Paige!" she greeted pulling the chair next to her, signaling Paige to sit down.

"I don't have time to sit and chat. Where's Emily?" Paige retorted

"Gosh, you're hasty! Why are you in such a rush?"

"Are you for real? My girlfriend is in danger and you seriously think I'd rather sit down and drink coffee with you?" Paige yelled.

"Okay, calm down! No need to shout, Paige" she said as she rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry… I'm here to help you. I know exactly where they are."

"Start talking then…"

Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing. The more she heard, the angrier she became. Her heart was pumping fast now and she couldn't stop thinking about Emily's safety. She looked at her watch and it was 11:30am sharp. They were only there for 7 minutes but it felt like ages.

"Paige, here's the address, I wrote it down for you"

Paige grabbed the paper and read it intently. "This place is so far away from Rosewood! I can't believe Emily would go this far to help Ali.." she sighed and felt a mixture of jealousy, anger and disappointment.

"It's not just Emily, Paige. Spencer, Aria and Hannah are there too."

_She was right. I shouldn't let this bother me. Their lives are in danger. EMILY's life is in danger. _Paige thought.

"Okay, thanks for your help. I need to go now"

"Wait, what?! You're going on your own?"

"Yes, I am. It's too risky to involve other people"

"So you'd rather risk your own life?"

Paige didn't say anything.

"Wow.. Emily's a lucky girl"

Paige's eyes grew bigger at the mention of Emily's name. "I have to go now. I can't waste any more time"

"Paige, wait! I'm coming with you!"

**who do you guys think the tall, brunette is? ;p**

**I wrote this at midnight so I'm sorry if it feels a bit off!**

**Comments do help! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy with schoolwork but this is my longest chapter I've ever done (for now). Thank you for the positive reviews!**

**Amy: **haha you'll find out soon!

**Sarah: **Maybeeeee :p

**Cyanidepsyche: **haha you'll find out soon enough ;)

**Osakisan1: **Aww thank you! You'll find out when you read this chapter ;)

**FunnygirlLPT: **Thank you =) hope you'll like this one

**Airiana angulo: **Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one!

**Guest: **I miss Paily too! Sorry I've been busy but hope you enjoy this one!

[Continuation of chapter 2: Emily's POV]

"SSShhhhh!" Spencer ordered.

"Do you guys hear that?" She continued.

The darkness was suffocating them and the chilly night wasn't helping..

"What are you talking about? I can't hear a thing!" Hannah quickly retorted.

"Hannah ssh! Listen" Spencer said again.

They all followed Spencer's orders and soon they could hear heavy footsteps approaching the car they were in. Emily tried her best to see past the darkness what or who it was but failed because of the lack of light around them.

"What the hell! A is coming for us" Hannah screamed.

"For God's sake, Hannah! Shut it!" Spencer angrily hushed her, placing her hand across Hannah's mouth.

The footsteps were getting closer now when suddenly a beep broke the silence.

"SURPRISE, LIARS! – A"

As soon as the 4 girls read the message the lights came back, blinding their eyes. They all tried hard to adjust their eyes when they saw a huge figure appear in their sight, they all screamed at the top of their lungs.

Their screams faded immediately as soon as they realized the eerie figure before them was just a beefy police officer. They all looked at each other and a sigh of relief escaped their mouths.

"Hannah, keep it cool" Spencer advised as the police officer slowly walked towards the driver and motioned Hannah to roll down the window.

"What are you pretty girls doing here at this hour?" The officer asked while looking at his wristwatch. It was 3 am on the dot.

"Umm.. We were.." Hannah tried hard to answer but was cut off by Aria.

"Hello, Sir. We got lost.. We were looking for our friend's house and went here instead" Aria replied confidently.

"Yeah that's what happened" Hannah mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You girls shouldn't be out this late.. Besides nobody lives around this block."

"Oh, that's weird." Hannah replied.

Aria, Spencer and Emily looked at each other. Their faces filled with confusion, why did Alison give them this address? Why did she want them there? Anger slowly filled the air.

"Well, we should probably leave then" Hannah continued.

"I don't think that's possible, girls" the officer quickly responded and took a few steps back and pointed at the front tyre, "you can't go with a flat tyre."

"Oh sh!t" Hannah freaked out.

"Don't worry about it. I'll drive you girls to the nearest station and you can call your parents from there to pick you up" the officer responded.

The girls had no choice but to follow the officer's orders and climbed into his car, leaving the huge black SUV behind. The drive to the police station was about 10 minutes and the girls decided not to call their parents but instead they planned to stay the night at the station and go back to the car and get help in the morning.

The station was small, smaller than what they expected and it was quiet, too quiet and this freaked them out a little.

The four of them was afraid the officer wasn't going to agree with their suggestion but with Spencer's special ability to convince people, the officer finally agreed.

"Well it is pretty late, okay then. Make yourselves comfortable in the waiting room over there" pointing to the small room behind them.

They all smiled and thanked the kind officer and made their way to the waiting room. The room was messy but it was comfortable enough for them to sleep in.

"Wow, this looks like your room, Hannah!" Spencer joked.

"ha ha funny!" Hannah retorted.

"I can't tell my parents about this, guys" Aria spoke as she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Our parents will not know about this!" Emily assured and the other two girls nodded in agreement.

"But how will we tell the kind officer out there?" Aria asked

"Don't worry, Spencer will settle that" Emily quickly responded.

They all smiled and knew deep down it was true Spencer was a pro at this.

They all slept well and at 7am, they were all gone from the waiting room. Spencer led the escape and they tip toed out of the station then ran quickly until the station was out of sight.

"That was close, guys!" Emily said, they all laughed while trying to catch their breaths.

They walked further down the road and saw a diner

"Oh God, I'm hungry, lets grab some breakfast!" Hannah said excitedly

The other girls rolled their eyes, too tired to protest and obediently followed Hannah into the diner. They all ordered what they wanted and talked non-stop about the night before, analyzing and scrutinizing each step of the way. They were too immersed in their conversation that they hadn't realized how it was already 11am.

"So do you guys know how to fix a tire?" Aria asked.

Everyone looked at Emily and this made her frown,

"Really, guys? Just 'cos I'm gay?"

"No, no, it's just.. you're the sporty one" Spencer smiled, trying hard to not laugh. "But you must admit, you can, right?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Not exactly a pro, I mean, I know a thing or two. Paige - " she stopped talking and she thought of Paige. Her sweet Paige. The other girls realized this and offered their phones.

"Call her, Em. She must be worried" Hannah said.

"Yeah, Em.." Spencer and Aria agreed.

Emily looked at Hannah's phone and after a while she shook her head, "no, I don't think she wants to talk to me.. She doesn't deserve me" and tears slowly filled her eyes. Suddenly they fell quiet and the air around them was filled with gloom.

"Sorry.. I need the bathroom" Emily quickly said and made her way to the restroom, which was just a few steps from them.

The girls at the table just looked at each other, trying to shake off the bad energy in the air.

[Paige POV]

*in Paige's car*

_Mom I'll be home a bit late today, decided to run and swim today. Sorry – Paige_

"Stop being worried, Paige. They will be fine - Emily will be fine and please drive slower! You're going way over the speed limit!"

Paige was biting her nails as the passenger beside her was saying this.

"I know, it's just.. I can't stop thinking about her"

Paige was getting anxious, as they got closer to the address written on the small paper.

"I see Hannah's car!" Paige exclaimed

"I see it too! It seems empty though…" the tall brunette said

Paige accelerated her car and pulled over behind the black SUV. She quickly exited her car and ran towards the side where Emily was sitting. She peered through the window and said,

"I see her phone! Sh!t, where is she?" Paige panicked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Calm down, Paige. The car is still in perfect condition, no break-ins, no nothing." The brunette then noticed the flat tire but decided not to tell Paige, afraid it would make Paige freak out more.

[Emily's POV]

"Guys, lets not waste more time.. we need to go now" Emily surprised the three girls at the table. They nodded and went to pay at the cashier.

"Does anyone remember how to get to the car?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I kinda remember.." Emily responded with a serious tone.

They left the diner and Emily led the way

"If I'm correct then we should see it in a minute or two"

[Paige's POV]

"Breathe, Paige!"

Paige tried to breathe but all she could think was Emily's safety. The brunette grabbed Paige and continued, "Look at me, Paige. They're fine! Trust me! Now breathe!" Paige did what she was told. She hugged Paige and added "Emily is going to be okay". Paige nodded and tightened the hug so she could feel something. It was difficult for her especially at that moment. "Thank you.. I really need this"

[Emily POV]

"Wuhoo I see my car!" Hannah shouted excitedly but her excitement faded completely as she saw the couple hugging. She turned around to distract Emily but it was too late,

"…SHANA? What the hell!" Emily couldn't believe her eyes.

**To be continued..**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this! I had a number of versions but I decided to use this one.**

**Please comment :D**

**Thank you!**


End file.
